


Lucifer Himself

by Amsare



Category: Virgin Territory (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Pushy Bottoms, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Gerbino De la Ratta has a special guest tied up in his room who needs to understand why you should not be enemy with the Lord of Florence himself. "You are an exquisite young man," the voice said, "handsome one, I would say."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDeXter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeXter/gifts).



> I watched _Virgin Territory_ \- I blame it on Tim Roth. Obviously, Gerbino is not my character, but Vittorio is loosely based on Mr. Blonde (Michael Madsen).
> 
> Written for my lovely sister _(who loves Mr. Blonde)._

The bed was comfortable after all those hours spent lying on the cold rock in the dungeons. There was a single candle lightening the bare room: a single window, some pictures of the countryside around Tuscany and an old wooden chest. The prisoner didn't notice that he wasn't alone anymore.  
   
"You are an exquisite young man," the voice said, " _handsome_ one, I would say."  
   
The prisoner pulled against his cuffs, chains tingling together; he looked at the man standing at the entrance, feeling the need to punch him in the face. He wasn't ashamed of being naked under his predatory gaze as he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction to make him feel uneasy.  
   
_Bastard._  
   
That man was Signor Gerbino De la Ratta, the ruler of Florence and its countryside. He wasn't very tall, nor so big: besides, his ego was enormous. If only he had the chance to become king – no, Emperor of the world – he would have taken it, no matter how many people he should have killed along the way. There were rumours saying that he had sold his soul to the Devil and that he brought the Saint Crucifix sewn on his clothes just to hide that horrible secret; others said De la Ratta was cursed so that he couldn't feel any kind of emotions. Whichever was the truth Gerbino De la Ratta wasn't loved by his people.  
   
_Ruthless, selfish, crazy._  
   
"What do you want from me?" The prisoner asked angrily, trying to move his legs but in vain: his ankles were bound together, rope digging into his skin – he hissed as it burned. "Why am I here?"  
   
Gerbino laughed amused, entering into the room and closing the wooden heavy door behind his back. His steps echoed on the floor, as he got closer to the prisoner; he glared at him when Gerbino wanted to caress his cheek, a sly smile on his face.  
   
"My dear friend," Gerbino said softly, "I think you're well aware of the reasons why you're in this unfortunate position."  
   
The prisoner's jaw tightened. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
   
Gerbino sighed, sitting next to him on the bed. He caressed his shoulder blades, his torso. "Your name is Vittorio Bonaventura, isn't it?  
   
The prisoner spitted on his face; Gerbino froze, taking out a handkerchief from his nice vest to clean himself. "Do you know what the people say about you, Vittorio Bonaventura?" He kept on talking as if nothing had just happened. "They say you'll be the one to bring justice in Florence. You'll kill every man who would try to stop you, making sure that _I_ won't be Lord of this land again." Gerbino smiled but his smile wasn't a kind one and the prisoner knew it.  
   
"But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? My guards found you hiding in a stable outside Florence. They recognised your feral likeness, your handsome face," he murmured pleased with himself. The prisoner stood still – what was the point into talking anyway? – Gerbino was the kind of man who loved hearing the sound of his own voice. He could talk for days if he wanted to.  
   
"And now you're my prisoner, in my own castle." Gerbino took off his vest, keeping his breeches and boots on. That didn't bode well: the prisoner looked at him as if he had gone crazy. He knew De la Ratta had no wife nor any other woman in his life, but this was too much... Wasn’t it? "What are you doing?"  
   
"I'm going to have some fun with you, Vittorio." Gerbino answered matter-of-factly, stradling the prisoner with a fluid movement. He let off a groan as his evident bulge in his breeches rubbed against the naked body of the man restrained under him. "You're my personal entertainment for this night," he murmured against his lips, beard scratching the prisoner’s chin.  
   
"You're such a whore," the prisoner growled, trying to get away from Gerbino's embrace; but he kissed him hard on the mouth, forcing him to open it. As he didn't want to collaborate, Gerbino sighed and looked at him sternly. "Now, now, my sweet, feral, Vittorio... You can decide your fate."  
   
The prisoner snorted, "which would be?"  
   
"Play your part, be a good boy and let me use you as _I_ please..." Gerbino punctuated the thought pressing his hips against the prisoner's, "or act like a rebel and die on the fork tomorrow. So long to the people's hero. You die."  
   
The prisoner breathed in, remaining in silence. He had not so many options to choose from, but he wasn't so stupid to let him win: Vittorio Bonaventura couldn't die as he was the only hope for Florence and its people.  
   
Gerbino tried to kiss him again, now encountering not a hard resistance. "Good, that's very good. You chose life then." Happily, he kissed him again and again, licking him and caressing him all over his chest: he was drunk with lust for his new toy.  
   
The prisoner tried to resist Gerbino's caresses, but he was only human: soon, he could feel pleasure pooling between his legs and making him hard. Gerbino moaned as he felt it, "oh, that's even better, was that so difficult?" He unlaced his breeches to take himself into a hand, relieving the sweet friction just a bit; he bit his lower lip, tasting blood.  
   
Yes, De la Ratta was utterly mad: he was masturbating over the prisoner's frustration.  
   
"I'm tired of playing," he snorted as he lowered down the prisoner's body, taking a long look at the cock in front of his face; then, he winked at the prisoner and took it in his mouth.  
"Oh, you-!" The prisoner curved his back in surprise; Gerbino's clever tongue was licking him and making him so perfectly wet. It was insane. "I-I'll kill you!"  
   
Gerbino hummed around him, sucking the delicate skin. He stopped just to take a breath and replied, "I can't wait for it."  
   
He leapt out of the bed, stripping himself naked once for all and went towards the wooden chest under the window; he opened it, taking a small glass vial in his hand. As he came back to bed he had a satisfied expression on his face, opening the vial. The prisoner groaned – he didn't want to be fucked! – he had never been fucked before but now there he was, under Gerbino's comand.  
   
Except Gerbino had no intention of fucking him. He was on his knees, pouring some of the transparent liquid on his fingers; then, he brought his hand between his legs, leaning down so that he could tease himself.  
   
The prisoner couldn't believe his eyes.  
   
Gerbino was making himself ready for him.  
   
"Surprised, aren't you?" He asked, aroused, "but tell me, oh, how could I not use your body? I'd regret it for the rest of my life." He moved his wrist more fiercely and with great skill. This was not the first time he was doing it, for sure.  
   
The prisoner had mixed feelings about what he was watching in that very moment: he was undoubtedly aroused as Gerbino's body had curved just right – ass in the air, head on the mattress – but also he was ashamed of feeling like that. _Shit_.  
   
As soon as he was ready, Gerbino positioned himself back on the prisoner, slicking even the other man's cock, "perfect," he whispered, tossing away the half-empty vial, "filthy, filthy, filthy." With a fluid movement, he guided him into his tight hot body, moaning shamelessly.  
   
"Whore!" The prisoner gasped, feeling the heat surrounding him, "you fucking whore!"  
   
Gerbino didn't mind him as he started to move on him, flexing his legs, muscles spasming for the excitement; he put two hands on the man's chest, holding himself up as he kept on the rhythm. He winked at him, a cocky smile curving his red lips; the prisoner gritted his teeth, pulled against the chains but he couldn't resist the urge to push his hips forward as at that point was on the edge of coming.  
   
"Yes, like that," Gerbino was laughing delighted, lost in pleasure. He took his own cock in a hand, lustful eyes on the prisoner trapped under his body as he brought himself to the orgasm. Once, twice, three times and Gerbino was finally spent, coming over the prisoner's stomach.  
   
That was too much.  
   
"Fuck!" The prisoner came too as he felt himself being squeezed so tightly; Gerbino shivered, content and momentarily satisfied.  
   
"Dear Vittorio," he said, getting off the man, semen leaking out from him. He was a filthy mess bit he didn't care because he was the one in charge. He ruled. "This was just our first meeting. There are so many things I want to do with you, my feral, brave friend."  
   
The prisoner closed his eyes, his heart still beating fast in the afterglow. He had understood one thing that night: Gerbino De la Ratta hadn't sold his soul to the Devil.  
   
He was the Lucifer himself.


End file.
